


Christmases With You

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: A small glimpse into three different Christmases Noya and Asahi shared together.





	Christmases With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kami (statichero)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statichero/gifts).



_**The First** _

Nishinoya looked out at the snow, pushing himself up to the very tips of his toes. He had his hands planted firmly against the glass panes of the window, smudging them as his breath ghosted across the surface. A frown formed over his features. Outside was bound to be much more fun than inside but there was a problem.

A problem with a lot of fur and four legs. Said problem chose that very moment to look up, tilting its head. The dog’s mouth opened, its small yip reaching Nishinoya.

“Ah!” Nishinoya ducked down, hiding from view of the dog.

He let a few seconds tick by before he chanced another peek outside. The dog was still there, but it was no longer looking towards the house. Nishinoya watched it, eyes rarely blinking, waiting for it to leave. What was so interesting about their yard? Why couldn’t it go back to its own yard? Nishinoya frowned, his patience growing thin.

Finally the dog found interest elsewhere. Nishinoya still waited, making sure it would not be coming back. He slowly lowered himself back down and rubbed the tip of his nose. It had gotten cold from him pressing so close to the window.

He ran to grab his jacket. It was slightly too big for him and the puffiness only helped in drowning out his already small frame. Once he pulled on his boots he stood at the door, his hand over the doorknob, waiting. What if the dog came back? No, even if it did, this was his yard! He had to stand his ground.

Plus this was a rare opportunity. Christmas fell on a weekend this year. He may only be in kindergarten but Nishinoya knew well enough that most Christmas days he would be sitting in a classroom, longing to be outside and enjoying the snow.

Nishinoya stood up straight, attempting to look intimidating and in charge. He was not successful. Instead his current appearance made him look like a puffed up baby bird whose feathers had not yet grown in.

Still, he took a deep breath and stepped outside. The chilly air nipped at his nose, making it instantly red. Nishinoya glanced around. No sign of the dog. He was safe. With that, he ran out, his boots crunching into the snow as he went. Of course, he had no true destination now that he was outside. It was more stubborn will that he wanted to be out in the snow in the first place, but the sight of the dog had halted him all the same.

Nishinoya flopped down, rolling around in the snow. It felt nice at least.

Maybe he should go to the park? He rolled onto his stomach, staring into the direction of the park. He pursed his lips. The park could be perilous at times, but it did offer him a purpose of some kind. There would likely be other kids there too.

With his resolution quickly settled, Nishinoya ran off into the direction of the park. He made sure to be on full alert as he ran though, for any potential dangers that could strike out at him at any moment. Thankfully he arrived to the park unscathed.

The park was bustling with activity. Kids were running around, voices high and full of delight, sending a buzz excitement through Nishinoya. He didn’t know what he wanted to do first. There were some kids having a snowball fight. A lot of action, definitely tempting. Of course the potential for a snowball to the face was very high with the way everyone was throwing them. Other kids were building snow sculptures. A quieter passtime certainly, but rewarding. Nishinoya wasn’t much of an artist though.

Nishinoya scanned the park again until his eyes landed on another boy. He seemed to alone alone. He was seated on a nearby bench, watching the other kids. Nishinoya waltzed over to him, taking long strides. Well as long as he could with his small legs.

“Hey!”

The boy jumped, turning to look at Nishinoya with wide eyes. It seemed that he had startled the poor boy.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Me?”

Nishinoya wrinkled his nose. What kind of question was that? There was clearly no one else around that could have heard him. He put his hands on his hips, and leaned in even closer. Their noses were nearly touching.

“Of course you!”

The boy scratched his cheek, smiling sheepishly. “Right. Um, well I was just... sitting here?”

This kid was kind of wishy-washy wasn’t he? Well, Nishinoya didn’t mind. He hopped up onto the bench, crowding into the other’s boy’s space like he had known him his whole life. The boy was taken aback but he didn’t seem to mind. Or at the very least, he hadn’t moved away.

“Did you come here alone?” Nishinoya asked, he looked around, scanning the park again. He thought he heard some barking. He didn’t see anything, but he looked again anyway.

“...live across the street,” the boy had been rambling next to him, his hands clenched tightly along the edge of the bench.

Nishinoya really had no idea what the boy had said but he just gave him a big grin. The boy smiled back at him. Well, Nishinoya thought it was a smile. It was more of a wobbly sort of movement of lips.

“Do you wanna play with me?”

“Oh,” the boy perked up, and this time he most definitely smiled. “I’d like th-”

“Asahi!”

“Ah, sorry, I gotta go,” the boy got up, giving Nishinoya a small apologetic wave before he trudged his way through the snow toward the woman who must have been his mother. Nishinoya’s eyes widened in alarm. It seemed their family had a dog. He wrinkled his nose. Perhaps it was best that he didn’t get to play with the boy after all.

The sound of more barking got to him. It was definitely time to go back home.

\--

_**The Second** _

“Asahi-san!” Nishinoya dashed through the snow, nearly colliding into the person he called out for. Luckily Asahi’s reflexes were quick today. He managed to stop him just in time.

“Ah, hey, Nishinoya,” he gave Nishinoya an awkward smile. His hands were warm over Nishinoya’s shoulders. He hoped Nishinoya didn’t mind. “Why the rush to get to school? Not like you,” Asahi said. Nishinoya huffed indignantly. “Sorry, sorry, I’m only joking.”

“I like going to practice in the mornings,” Nishinoya said.

“Well, I guess that’s true.”

Asahi let his hands drop from Nishinoya’s shoulders. He hoped he hadn’t left them there too long. “Do you want to go the rest of the way together?”

Nishinoya slapped Asahi on the back, making Asahi miss a couple of steps. His feet skid along the icy pathway, thankfully he didn’t fall. “Of course! That’s why I was calling out to you.”

“Oh,” Asahi said as Nishinoya fell into step with him. It was kind of impressive, considering their difference in height, but Nishinoya was always impressing Asahi. Nishinoya chattered away, gesturing wildly as they made their way to school. Asahi was content to just listen. Though admittedly, some of Nishinoya’s stories were a little alarming to say the least. Still, seeing him light up and come to life so fully, it was worth the mild distress to his heart. Nishinoya suddenly stopped abruptly. Asahi stopped too, turning to look back at him. “Is something wrong?”

“No, well I just remembered something,” Nishinoya answered. He looked troubled but determined at the same time. “Ah... okay,” Nishinoya took a deep breath before he continued. He appeared to be psyching himself up. “I know we were just supposed to do that gift circle thing again this year, but... well, I um... I kinda got you something... you know, specifically.”

Asahi’s eyes widened. “You got me something?”

“Yep,” Nishinoya’s confidence seemed to have returned full force, as he sauntered over to Asahi. He pulled out a wrapped package and shoved it into Asahi’s hands with little fuss. “You don’t need to open it now or anything.” He had passed Asahi, walking backwards, a wide grin on his face, radiating that uniquely Nishinoya Yuu energy that drew everyone in whether they wanted to or not.

Asahi didn’t know what was in the package, but the fact that Nishinoya thought of him at all made him happy. He could feel the pleasant warmth spread throughout his chest as he held his gift close to his person.

“Thank-you,” Asahi said, almost breathless.

There it was. The smile that was truly blinding and _actually_ stole Asahi’s breath away, and here it was, directed at none other but him. He didn’t know if his heart could take it. But, strangely, he also didn’t mind. Not one single bit.

\--

_**The Third** _

Nishinoya could feel someone staring at him. Someone was also tugging at the blankets. He could hear vague grumbling coming from the otherside of the bed. A whine. No, two whines and a growl? He smiled into his pillow for a moment before he pushed himself up.

He looked over to the otherside of the bed. Asahi’s alarm clock was currently doing its level best to lick him awake. The whines were not coming from the four-legged alarm clock in the form of a puppy, but from Asahi himself. He never was a morning person. Nishinoya decided to join in on waking Asahi up. He flopped over him making the other grunt. “Asahi-san, time to wake-up.”

Asahi tried to hide under his blankets. He was going to be stubborn this morning then. Well, on cold days it was always more difficult to get out of bed. Though, Nishinoya personally never really had any trouble with waking up and starting his day. He was nearly always ready to get going.

Nishinoya tugged at the blankets, exposing Asahi’s face once more. “Come on Asahi-san, you can’t stay in bed all day.” The puppy barked in agreement. “See, Chika agrees with me.” Asahi frowned, but he made no movement to get out of bed. “Asahiii-san!” Before Nishinoya could do anything else, Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s middle and turned so they were both under the blankets again.

“Asahi!” Nishinoya flailed, trying to get out from Asahi’s hold.

“We can both stay in bed.” Asahi pulled Nishinoya even closer, his hold tight and unrelenting. Nishinoya squirmed, mumbling against Asahi’s chest. “What’s that? Oh yes, I agree staying in bed is a great idea.” Asahi suddenly squawked as Nishinoya bit him. “Ow!”

Nishinoya laughed as Asahi pulled back, giving him a disapproving look. “Come on sleepyhead.”

Asahi gave one more whine but finally relented, pushing himself up. Nishinoya bounded off the bed, racing out the door as Chika chased after him. “Hey girl, you hungry?” Chika yipped at him, waiting patiently at her food bowl, her tail wagging slightly.

By the time the bowl was filled, Asahi had managed to make his way out of the bedroom. His hair was still in disarray, but he did at least look more awake. Nishinoya went over to him and pulled him down for a kiss. Asahi placed his hands over Nishinoya’s hips, pushing him backwards until his back hit the ledge of the counter. Asahi deepened the kiss, his thumb slipping under Nishinoya’s shirt, grazing the edge of his hip bone. Nishinoya clutched tightly over Asahi’s arms and nipped at his bottom lip. That always drove Asahi crazy.

Just as Asahi was about to lift Nishinoya on top of the counter, Chika began to circle their feet, wanting attention too. Asahi laughed softly, releasing Nishinoya and crouched down to pet her. Nishinoya turned to look out the window. “Ah!” His sudden shout scared both Asahi and Chika. “It snowed,” he said excitedly, reaching out to grab Asahi’s hand and tugging him outside. Asahi stumbled the first few steps as he was still trying to right himself.

“W-wait, Nishinoya,” Asahi finally managed to gain his footing properly by the time Nishinoya opened the door. Waiting outside was a pristine blanket of snow. Nishinoya leaned over the railing, snow falling into his hair. Asahi came to stand beside him. “Amazing,” he said, voice low and full of awe.

Chika had finally decided to join them. She had never seen snow before. Nishinoya moved to pick her up. She licked his chin. He held her out a little so she could feel a bit of the snowfall. She shook her head and sneezed. Both Asahi and Nishinoya laughed. Nishinoya moved closer to Asahi who wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He rested his head against Asahi, smiling contently.

Later, their KFC order would be delivered and they could finally sink their teeth into the Christmas cake that sat in the fridge, waiting to be eaten. They had already exchanged gifts last night. Maybe later they could take a stroll through the snow and take in the illuminations. But for now, this was most definitely enough for Nishinoya.

 


End file.
